La energia del dragon
by Mr. Mainque
Summary: Twilight esta en cama, luchando contra la apertura, y Discord descubre que los juramentos terminan siendo rotos, mientras tanto, un ser ajeno a su mundo desea el poder de Twilight... La tercera historia del ciclo de la energia, precedida por la energia de las gemas y la energia del dragon, si llegan a joderme porque me olvide poner un acento estan muertos.


Septini ir elementi, kas bus cina.

Smiekli, kas dod prieku katru dienu,

Dasnums, kas dod skaistumu katru dienu,

Godigums, kas dod gaismu, lai katru dienu,

Lojalitate, kas pieškir jegu katru dienu,

Laipniba, kas pieškir vertibu katru dienu,

Magija, kas dod neaprakstamas katru dienu,

Savieniba, kas nelauj viniem sagrut.

Magic bus raptured.

Lojalitate nodevis.

Godigums atklats.

Smiekli atdzimis.

Maigums ietaupit.

Deviba nozagts

Savieniba atkalapvienota.

Septini elementi cina.

Septinas elementi dzivot.

Divi miloto palidziba.

Miloto saglabat.

Pasaule drebeja.

Tukstošiem pasaulem butu saglabatas.

Dziedinaja pasauli.

Tukstošiem pasaulem ar.

Slikti atpakal,

Laba atbilde.

mate

Runat meitas.

ierocis

tika ieladeta.

jauda

beigas.

ena

atceros.

pukis

pieškirts.

6 puki

sanem.

milestiba

izgaismosies.

ir

Vera.

(fragmento de relato sin publicar)

Un fénix volaba sobre la superficie de un lago de lava que llevaba en ese lugar varios años, buscando algo.

Finalmente lo encontró cuando una burbuja de magma reventó y lo que parecía ser un insecto volador de forma esférica, que emitía una luz naranja y suave, salio de ella.

El fénix pego las alas a su cuerpo para caer un poco, y cuando estuvo a la altura correcta las abrió de nuevo para dar un solo y fuerte empujón, con el que pudo atrapar al _anima ignis_ en su pico.

Entonces, una luz caliente apareció justo enfrente suyo.

Otros animales habrían muerto en ese momento, pero el era un fénix y uno muy antiguo, de unos cuatro mil años de edad, y no pensaba morir por una simple lusecita.

Convirtió todo su cuerpo en llamas para perder todo la inercia y(sin soltar al _anima_) volvió a su forma de carne y hueso, para alejarse de allí.

Voló a un islote de roca a varios metros de allí, vio la luz y la reconoció como una fuerza mágica muy potente.

El ave ígnea inclino un poco la cabesa y parpadeo un par de veces para verlo desde otro angulo.

Sus ojos brillaron, naranjas, durante un segundo ya que la magia que poseía el propio fénix había surtido efecto y empezó a ver todo en otro espectro de la visión.

Gracias a su nueva forma de ver, el fénix pudo distinguir una figura entre el brillo.

Primero vio a una mujer alada, especie que no veía desde que todos habían muerto en una guerra de guerrillas.

Luego se transformo en un pegaso, lo que trajo malos recuerdos al ave.

Primero había sido la mascota de una de las gobernantes de una nación grande y bella, una alicornio, pero esta había sido asesinada por su hermana menor en un ataque de celos enfrente del ave, que primero ataco a la hermana y luego tuvo que escapar cuando los guardias llegaron y esta mintió diciendo que el había asesinado a la regente.

Por supuesto, al final descubrieron que había sido la celos no estaban mal justificados; nadie dudaba de que si la hermana mayor la hubiera matado a ella, habría salido de la situación.

Luego toda la raza murió cuando una hechicera estaba intentando demostrar su derecho a entrar a una prestigiosa escuela de magia y no pudo contener su magia; si hubiera vivido lo suficiente, habría tenido acceso a parte del multiverso(del que el fénix solo tenia un conocimiento tosco gracias a su antigua dueña), si alguien la hubiera contenido, todo habría estado bien, pero nadie lo hizo ya que en ese momento su madre había sido transformada en un cactus y su padre en una silla, si la hubieran contenido, cientos de miles de vidas se habrían salvado, si simplemente uno de los evaluadores hubiera vencido su miedo y hecho algo tan simple como abrasarla nada de eso habría pasado.

Pero en cambio volcó parte del poder del multiverso en esa región extinguiendo a toda su raza.

Luego se transformo en un fénix enorme para volver a ser un humano normal antes de irse.

El ave emitió un solo y triste sonido antes de irse volando.

Discord miraba a Twilight, confundido

(_¿A que se refiere con la apertura?¿tiene acceso a la macrorealidad?_)

cuando sintió algo.

-¡¿Que?!

Un revoltijo marrón y escarlata rompió la pared de la habitación y tomo a Twilight, para irse volando a través de otra pared.

Discord se enfureció y voló detrás del revoltijo, saliendo a través del agujero que este había producido.

Fluttershy y Twilight estaban juntas en la niebla.

Las dos tenían miedo, y aunque Flutterhsy podría haberse ido, se quedo allí.En la mente de Twilight ella era una esfera con alas de cristal y que emitía un brillo blanco, pero no se había cuestionado esto como no se cuestionaba la niebla o su presencia en la mente de Twilight.

-¿Sigue allí?-le pregunto Twilight, que en su mente seguía siendo un unicornio pero con ropa parecida a la de los magos de los cuentos.

Fluttershy uso los sentidos -extraños- que le daba ese cuerpo para ver si la apertura seguía justo fuera del banco de niebla en el que se habían escondido.

-Si.-su vos también había cambiado:parecía un susurro en los oidos, dado por un amante.

-No entiendo porque sigue allí, yo nunca le pedí que se abriera.

-¿No se te ocurrió que quizás...es parte de tu imaginación?Ya sabes, todo lo demás lo es y quizás eso salio de una pesadilla...

-No, esa cosa vino con el cometa, quizás porque me excedí con mis poderes o por cualquier otra cosa.

-Pero dices que esta...solo en tu...

-Tu vistes que mi cuerpo cambio Fluttershy, eso no ocurre por una pesadilla.

-Entonces quizás podríamos sentarnos y hablarle, quizás la poda...

.Puerta.

-Pero no es _cualquier _puerta, es una que se abre a la...¿como la llamabas?

-La macrorealidad Fluttershy, se llama macrorealidad, y ya intentamos hablarle tres veces, lo único que hace es estar siempre cerca nuestro.

-¿Entonces para que nos escondemos?Nunca a intentado atacarnos o a salido algo malo de ella.

-El peligro no esta en lo que hace, su peligro esta en lo que puerta te muestra el infinito, ¿Como se supone que asimilemos el infinito sin enloquecer?Nuestra mente es finita.

-¿Y no podríamos cerrarla?

-¡Ya lo intente varias veces!¿podrías dejar de decir lo mismo una y otra ves?eso no ayuda.

Fluttershy se alejo un poco, ofendida.

-Bueno, si tu quieres podemos intentarlo de nuevo.

Ambas salieron del banco de niebla evitando mirar la puerta, que las mareaba.

-Bien, quedate detrás mio y ayudame como puedas, si te digo que corras corre.

Twilight apunto su cuerno hacia la puerta e hizo brillar su cuerno, la puerta se cerro dos centímetros y luego se quedo quieta, por mas que ella hacia el mayor esfuerzo que podía.

-¿Twilight?

La ignoro, haciendo mas fuerza en la puerta.

-¡Twilight!

-¡¿Que?!

Sin embargo Fluttershy ya no estaba detrás suyo.

Ella sintió, de forma confusa, que algo movía su cuerpo y lo sacudía.

Celestia intercambiaba miradas con Luna, que tampoco entendía nada.

El cuerpo de Luna había crecido luego del meteoro; al parecer había terminado de madurar y ahora su cuerpo tenia el mismo tamaño que el suyo propio.

-¡¿Que?!-oyo decir a Discord al lado suyo, cuando estaba por preguntarle que ocurría, un caos marrón y escarlata perforo una de las paredes y se fue a través de otra volando, llevándose contigo a Twilight.

Discord lo siguió, un segundo después, Fluttershy estaba despierta y volando unos metros detrás de Discord, luego las dos hermanas se miraron por un segundo y también la persiguieron.

A la distancia, es escucho un estallido de madera seguido por otro mas apenas un instante después.

Un punto escarlata era seguido por otros cuatro, todos ellos se movían muy rápidamente, incluso Rainbow Dash se hubiera impresionado.

Quizás sea necesario corregir eso...En ese momento, Rainbow Dash estaba impresionada.

Todas oyeron un estallido de madera y salieron al patio, mirando al cielo.

Rainbow Dash fue la primera en salir y pudo distinguir que la cosa escarlata sostenía a Twilight entre sus brazos, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse por su velocidad, luego noto que Fluttershy volaba mas rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado que era capas, mientras expandía sus alas con las demás mirándola, se sintió orgullosa por ella.

Al segundo de salir, una onda expansiva de colores salio disparada desde sus alas, un par de segundos después otra mas salio disparada, alcanzo a la cosa escarlata en un par de segundos.

Dio un ultimo empujón con sus alas y logro golpearla con un gran dolor en su cabeza y sintiendo que una de sus crestas se calvaba en eso pero no salia sangre, luego inclino su cabeza, quedando algo detrás, y lanzo una llamarada.

-Lo siento dashie, pero no.

La cosa escarlata le guiño un ojo y luego chasqueo los dedos, desapareciendo.

Spike y las demás vieron como Rainbow Dash se elevaba produciendo una serie casi continua de sonic rainbooms, y al llegar al punto escarlata, lanzar una llamarada.

La cosa desapareció en el aire, y luego las alas de Rainbow Dash parecieron resentirse por el esfuerzo y luego de subir un poco mas por inercia, empezó a caer.

Nocte Irynae salio de la casa que compartía con Rainbow y la miro un segundo.

-Esta...¿Esta cayendo?

Rarity lo miro comprendiendo que el no había visto todo lo anterior y le asintió, entonces el se lanzo al aire.

Antes de que el llegara, Celestia y luna empezaron a detenerla, pero era demasiado pesada, por lo que se necesito de el y Fluttershy ayudándolas para detener su caída por completo.

-Quien diría que siendo tan delgada pesaría tanto.

-Te escuche Luna, que mis alas no respondan que este desmayada o algo así.

Cruzo sus brazos ofendida, no poder sus alas le parecía la cosa mas horrible que pudiera pasarle, y al parecer no preponderan por un tiempo.

-Lo siento, pero realmente eres pesada.

Las dos hermanas tenían que aletear con fuerza y los dos dragones se limitaban a tener las alas extendidas, actuando como un paracaídas.

Discord, en cambio, se había quedado en el aire, mirando al punto en el que la cosa escarlata había desaparecido.

-Nuestro trato decía que el no debía entrar aquí así como yo no debía entrar al suyo...Maldito.

Se dejo caer hasta el suelo cuando Rainbow Dash estaba terminando de bajar, saludo a Fluttershy y fue al palacio original de las princesas.

Twilight despertó confusa, se había dado cuenta de que se había movido, ¿pero donde estaba?eso no se parecía al lugar del meteoro o a ninguno que conociera.

Era un cubo de metal con una sola puerta también metálica, un luz que no parecía venir de ninguna parte pero estaba en todos lados, fuera se oía un sonido lento, pesado, de algo parecido a burbujas reventando.

-Oh, despertaste, mi querida estrella del crepúsculo...¿me permites llamarte estrella del amanecer?ese nombre me parece mas...poético.-la voz se arrastraba, parecía disfrutar con cada palabra que decía.

Intento girar la cabeza pero no pudo, ya que algo se la sostenía.

-No te molestes, esas correas no se romperán siquiera para un dragón, están reforzadas con mi magia...

Varias sombras se movían en la pared que podía ver, aun con el terror que sentía el susurro de la apertura le llegaba, diciéndole que había un escape definitivo.

-¿La puerta a las realidades te molesta?Siento eso, pero era necesario hacerlo.

-¿Que?

-Ya veo, tu la llamabas...la apertura, supongo que también sirve, aunque a mi me gusta mas la puerta de las realidades, suena como el nombre de algo poderoso, algo que puede destruir cualquier cosa.

Se acerco un poco mas a ella, hablándole el oído.

-_Y por supuesto que puede hacerlo, tu imagen mental de los bancos de niebla te ha ayudado mucho, pero tu cuerpo crece débil, estrella del amanecer._

(_La locura, Twilight, ven a mi, en la locura no tendrás que preocuparte por la apertura o por meteoros, tu soledad o por amistades frágiles, ven a mi estrella, ven a mi y reirás, reirás, reirás..._)

-¡No!

-Veo que has pensado en las posibilidades, pero no creo que tengas tiempo para eso.

Se oyeron sonidos metálicos mientras la sombra escarbaba en algo que había detrás suyo, luego pudo ver como sostenía algo filoso.

_**¡NO!**_

**-**¿Que?No puedes soltar...

_**¡No fue ella idiota, fui yo!**_

-Esto no te importa Cacciopea, no tiene...

_**Ella esta fuera de tu jurisdicción, tu no tienes derecho a interferir en su vida.**_

-Y tu no tienes siquiera cuerpo con el que detenerme.

Twilight intentaba entender todo cuando sintió una fuerza inundar sus músculos y aire siendo forzado a pasar por su garganta.

-_**Pero puedo ayudarla aun sin el.**_

Una luz blanca lo invadió todo.

Celestia estaba quieta, en el palacio real, mirando el cielo.

Empezaba a anochecer y veía las había rastro mágico o físico de Twilight en ningún lado, y ella se sentía culpable, no podía proteger nada, estaba condenada a ver la muerte de todo lo que existía excepto la de Discord y su hermana.

Miro una estrella que parpadeo .

-Porque, ¿Porque nos forzaste a esto madre?A este dolor que nos tortura, este sufrimiento infinito que no parece acabar nunca.

Luna se paso por su campo de visión en el tenia algo que hacer, llevaba milenios produciendo noches bellas y estrellas relucientes, ¿Ella que tenia?los pegasos se encargaban de evitar que las nubes cubrieran el sol y los unicornios podían levantarlo sin ella, se sentía como algo feo y viejo, de sobra.

La luna se movió un poco mientras Luna la acomodaba antes de volver con ella.

-¿Reflexionando, hermana?Ya sabes que eres tan necesaria como yo misma, tu alumbras a tus queridos hijos así como yo protejo sus sueños.

-No hago nada que no puedan hacer por si mismos.

-Les das guiá y un faro en las tinieblas querida hermana, eso es algo que yo jamas podría hacer.

-Ellos pueden guiarse por si mismos, se suponía que fuera así hasta que nuestra madre decidió que podía haber mas peligros como Discord...Dime,¿para que somos necesarias ahora?Las chicas podrían reinar tan bien o mejor que nosotras, el poder que ellas no alcanzan podría ser dado por Discord.

-No me es necesario entrar en la filosofía hermana, yo hago lo que me fue dicho e intento darles la mejor vida posible, si no tenemos propósito creemos uno.

-¿Y cual es tu propósito, hermanita?

-Crear belleza, darles paz mental a ellos mientras tu los mi cordura sucumba, no permitiré que la suya lo haga.

-Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo...

-Eres fuerte, hermana, mas fuerte que yo aunque lo olvides en tu tristeza.

El aire se movió un poco mientras una ranura de luz aparecía enfrente de ambas, parecía como si una vaina, invisible por fuera y brillante por dentro, se abriera enfrente suyo.

-¿Twilight?

La dragona cayo enfrente suyo, mirándolas.

Por un segundo las tres se miraron, luego, Twilight volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Discord estaba en el castillo original de las princesas(_mi castillo_, se corrigió), buscando algo en el sótano.

Cajas vaciás, piedras y telarañas, era lo único que lograba encontrar aunque podía jurar que el lo había escondido por allí, pero quizás algún pequeño ladrón lo había tomado hacia siglos.

Movió una piedra y recordó algo, presiono el ojo de uno de los unicornios que había en un mural, abriendo una puerta a una habitación en la cual había nueve botones.

Cada uno tenia un dibujo distinto, y los presiono en orden:dragón, antílope, pegaso, unicornio.

Con un destello, una pieza de oro, chata y con varias gemas incrustadas, cayo al suelo en el pasillo.

-Sabia que me olvidaría de eso, no se porque no me deje ninguna pista.

Discord la tomo y con un golpe contra una pared la destruyo completamente, un pequeño objeto salio de dentro suyo.

Era una botella pequeña, que Discord podía cubrir completamente con la mano, y cuyo contenido tomo de un trago.

Su cuerpo brillo suavemente y el se tambaleo un poco, sosteniéndose la cabeza, pero recupero la compostura fácilmente.

Salio del edificio unos momentos después, con una sonrisilla en la ese momento, su aspecto recordaba al que había tenido al liberarse de su prisión de piedra, travieso y preparado para lo que fuera.

Probo uno de sus brazos, le respondió.Probo el otro, que también lo hizo.

Finalmente levanto un poco su cola y formo una mano con los pelos de la punta y chasqueo los dedos con ellos, funcionaba a la perfección.

Se elevo un poco en el aire, en posición fetal, y chasqueo los dedos con las dos manos y la cola al mismo tiempo. Una luz verdosa lo rodeo, y luego ya no estaba allí.

Celestia elevo a Twilight con su cuerno, ayudada por Luna.

-¿Podrías entrar de nuevo?Empiezo a pensar que "la apertura" es mas de lo que parece.

-Primero pongamosla en un lugar seguro, no quiero que pase lo mismo que antes...

Mandaron a un guardia real a que llamara a las otras para avisarles y tenerlas allí, donde estarían mas seguras que en medio del bosque everfree, y la pusieron en una habitación rodeada de guardias.

-¿Esta ves podrías...entrar a la apertura luna?Quizás encuentres algo que pueda ayudar dentro.

La otra asintió, pero ía algo en ella que se le hacia conocido, pero no lograba identificarlo.

Inclino su cabeza y toco la cresta que Twilight usaba como cuerno, desvaneciéndose.

Cuando eso ocurrió Spike apareció en la puerta.

-¿Están bien?-se lo veía preocupado, si no hubiera visto a Celestia tan tranquila habría empezado a sacudir a Luna inmediatamente.

-Si, a ella no le gusta que la vean así, pero entro en los sueños de Twilight.

Spike las miro un momento mas y decidió salir, dejando sola a Celestia.

Luna caminaba en el paisaje que era la mente de Twilight, aplastado y tanto podía ver un libro en el suelo, mojado y roto.

Ojeo uno con curiosidad y no encontró mucho, en todas las paginas decía lo mismo:

ShiningArmorhermanoCadenceAperturaAperturaApertura AperturaApertura.

¿Como es que Twilight no se volvía loca?soportar no solo la muerte de dos seres queridos, si no que ademas de eso una apertura en la propia mente, no era para cualquiera.

Por supuesto que no era cualquiera, era una que se había ganado el derecho a trascender sobre la muerte.

Abrió otro libro:

AperturatodopasatodopasatodopasaDETENGANLO.

Otro mas:

EstoysolaveotodoveotodotodoTODOTODOTODOTODOTODOTOD OTODOTODOTODO.

Lanzo este lejos de si, asustada, la apertura le era cada ves mas extraña.

Acumulo una pila de libros y los rozo con su cuerno, brillaron con un tono azul y chispearon, estaban siendo reproducidos en el mundo material.

Camino durante varios minutos mas, viendo una librería-árbol destrozada en el camino y un castillo derrumbado, hasta que vio un brillo a lo lejos y troto para alcanzarlo.

Otra ves la apertura con su aspecto perturbador, como si mostrara una cantidad infinita de cosas y estas cambiaran momento a momento, le producía un malestar en la parte trasera de la cabeza y su cuerno vibraba, incomodo.

Alcanzo a ver algo moviéndose en la niebla y se interno en ella, pero luego una bestia, el triple de grande que ella y con manchas negras, salto encima suyo.

La lanzo a varios metros de si misma con su cuerno y salio de la niebla aleteando, buscando a la criatura.

Esta salto antes de que la viera, pero a medio camino se quedo suspendida en el aire, mirándola.

-¿Princesa?¿es usted de verdad?

Miro confundida a la bestia y luego todo su cuerpo tembló, convirtiéndose en Twilight, ahora con forma de pegaso.

Las dos aterrizaron(Twilight era de vuelta un unicornio) y Luna le pregunto que ocurría.

-Luego de que esa...cosa me atrapo decidí ser algo mas agresiva, lo siento por eso.

Luna le sonrió suavemente, y camino hacia la apertura.

-¡Espera!No entres allí, es peligrosa.

-Ya se, pero estaré bien Twilight, e visto cosas peores.-Mentía, nunca había visto algo que la perturbara de tantas formas.

Camino, y cuando estaba a punto de entrar a ella, Twilight le grito:

-¡No!¡se abre a la macrorealidad!

-¿¡Que!?

Una ventisca la empujo dentro, y la apertura se cerro.

Celestia miraba a Luna cuando un par de libros, húmedos y rotos, aparecieron enfrente mucho que Luna no usaba ese hechizo en particular.

Los ojeo, pero todas las paginas estaban en blanco excepto por un par que tenían el lorem ipsum escrito.

Poco después Twilight volvió a despertar, pero esta ves Luna no se despertó.

-¡Celestia!¡Entro a la apertura!

-Ya se estudiante, yo le pedí que lo hiciera.

Twilight la miro, confusa primero y enfurecida después, y le dio un golpe en la cara.

-¿Es que no comprendes? la apertura no es algo de mi imaginación, ¡se abre a todo!

Celestia la miro, confusa.

-A la macrorealidad, Celestia, esa puerta se abre a todo lo que existe, existió y existirá.

Luna sintió como un viento la empujaba hacia la puerta, y como su mente se fracturaba al entrar a ella.

Estaba caminando en un campo para reunirse con la chica que le gustaba, llevando una canasta

_(y)_

Dio un salto, alcanzando la rama, y luego uso toda la fuerza que tenia en sus brazos para poder subir a ella

_(y)_

Uso la fuerza para levantar una piedra y lanzarsela a Yoda mientras bloqueaba el sable de luz de este con el suyo propio

_(y)_

Tomo la pelota...

_(y)_

Miro al chico nuevo, no estaba ma

_(y)_

Le mostró a sus alumnos como hacer multiplicaciones, explicándole mejor a los que no

_(y)_

Rodó por la ladera, sintiendo su cabeza golpearse con una piedra y la negrura invadiendo todo.

_(y)_

Tomo su pecho

_(y)_

Vio a su hijo naciendo de nuevo en la grabación

_(y)_

Era un á ó durante siglos, con las aves cantando en sus muchos brazos.

_(y)_

Su madre le mostró su regalo de cumpleaños:un muñeco de superman a baterías, con lucesitas rojas en los ojos que se prendían al oprimir un botón.

_(y)_

Pujo con todas sus fuerzas.

_(y)_

Corto a través de los tendones del ala de la que había sido su amiga, sintiendo como la sangre salia.

_(y)_

Sintió como Pinkye le cortaba un ala, como el hueso se partía ante su fuerza y los músculos, tirantes, se partían uno a uno mientras la sangre manchaba todo y el dolor se expandía en su mente, infinito.

_(y)_

Uso todas sus fuerzas para salir de ese infierno.

Spike, Rarity y Nocte Irynae sostenían a Twilight con todas sus fuerzas, con Celestia en el piso, mirándola con expresión culpable y con uno de los ojos cerrados por un moretón.

-¡COMO PUDISTE!¡ERA TU HERMANA, IDIOTA!

Fluttershy estaba en un rincón, tapándose la boca con la mano y lanzando lagrimas cada tanto, pensando en lo horrible que debía ser entrar en la apertura.

Varios guardias estaban desmayados en la habitación, golpeados por Twilight, y un par mas estaba en la puerta, viendo como los dragones la contenían.

-No sabia...e-ella nunca me dijo que era eso...

Un sonido empezó a inundar la habitación, era como si una cantidad enorme de barras de metal vibraran al unisono, uno de los guardias sintió algo de sangre salir por sus oídos y los dragones se lanzaron al suelo, sosteniéndose los oídos entre las manos debido a sus sentidos agudizados.

Luego de un par de segundos se detuvo y Luna se levanto, balanceándose y con un hilo de saliva en el mentón.

Miro a todos en la habitación con los ojos abiertos como platos, con saliva aun cayendo por su mentón.

Inclino la cabeza y luego produjo un sonido extraño con la boca. Su cuerno brillo, y ella se fue de allí.

Discord dio un paso en el paisaje volcánico, sin prestarle atención al calor que había en el lugar.

Miro a su alrededor y vio un lago de magma en el que flotaba una estructura metálica, se dirijio a ella volando, y aterrizo en lo que parecía ser un bote de metal.

-Veo que has venido en función de nuestro acuerdo pasado, Discord.¿Es que quieres redefinir los términos?

-No tengo nada que redefinir, tu te quedarías en tu mundo y yo en el sabemos que no podemos destruirnos el uno al otro así que no lo voy a intentar y no creo tu lo intentes.

-Creo que esa situación ahora es...diferente, mi querido Discord.

-¿Y como podría serlo?Somos paralelos, nuestros poderes son exactamente iguales.

-Veras, aquí, _mi_ Twilight nunca logro entrar a la academia para unicornios superdotados, aquí, _mi_ Twilight no pudo contener su poder pues no hay Celestia, aquí _mi_ Twilight literalmente estallo en poder, exterminando toda su raza y creando este...¿bello? paisaje.

"Aquí, yo absorbí parte del poder liberado en la explosión, querido ex-paralelo.

Un rayo de luz salio disparado hacia el, que tuvo que esquivarlo.

-No solo eso, hace poco tiempo, uno de nuestros hermanos fue completamente destruido por una llamada...¿Karaliene?Supongo que habrás notado el aumento en tu poder, así como yo lo sentí en el mio.

"Y ahora solo estamos nosotros dos pues todos los otros fueron asesinados por alicornios, sabes que eso solo puede desencadenar en una cosa.

Discord salto desde detrás de la roca en la cual se había escondido e intento atrapar al otro en una jaula, pero no pudo ya que el otro no estaba allí.

-_Un duelo, querido hermanito_.-dijo directamente en su oído.

Discord se elevo todo lo que pudo en el aire, lanzando una cantidad masiva de energía hacia abajo y creando un cono de luz enorme.

Mientras el otro contenía la energía, Discord chasqueo tres dedos a la ves, desapareciendo.

-¿Estas bien?

Luna la miro, con los ojos aun abiertos, y no respondió.

Estaban en un espacio negro que solo había visto una ves antes, al convertir a Cadence en alicornio.

Pensar en ese lugar la traía ía querido elevar a Twilight, e incluso había recibido el permiso necesario, pero las condiciones nunca se dieron, pero tenia que estar ahí por Luna.

-Lo siento, hermanita, no sabia que esa puerta se abría a todo...

Otra mirada sin comprensión en ella.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste?Aunque tu cordura sucumba con el paso de los siglos, no permitirás que la suya lo haga.

Nada.

-Vamos, te dejaras caer solo por eso, ¿no?

Nada.

-¿Quien les dará bellas noches y brillantes estrellas?¿Quien, sino tu?Puedo levantar la luna, pero las estrellas están bajo tu estricto control, sin ti no habrá nada que ilumine las noches...

Nada.

-...Nada que despierte la curiosidad de nuestros hijos e hijas, que los ilumine en su tristeza...

Nada.

-...Sin ti no pueden ni yo puedo, eres la reina del astro de la noche y de todas sus hijas, debes volar y despertar su anhelo de sabiduría...

Nada.

-...No tendrán curiosidad de como las estrellas brillan. No se preguntaran, en la noche, si hay otras razas mirando a nuestra estrella así como ellos miran a la suya...

Nada.

-...Sin ti, no se escribirán los poemas ni se tocaran las canciones, se contaran las leyendas ni se relataran las fabulas.

Nada.

-Sin ti, nadie protegerá el estanque de Ice Shine, lo poco que queda del agua que lo compuso se evaporara y perderá.

Algo.

-¿C...Cry...Crystal...Shine?

-Si, hermanita, su fabula se perderá, ¿recuerdas que una ves dijiste que deberíamos recordarselo a la gente?

Un brillo en sus ojos.

-Sin ti, no podre contar la historia, porque me recordara demasiado a no dejas eso atrás, todos se olvidaran de Ice saliste de la puerta en alma, pero ahora debes salir de ella en mente.

La otra la miro un segundo y ella podría haber jurado que le sonrió un poco.

-Lo siento...

Se puso en posición fetal y cerro los ojos con fuerza.

Celestia la miro unos segundos mas y se fue de allí, dejándola sola

Spike estaba sentado en el suelo, con Twilight al lado suyo, enojada.

-Ella no lo sabia, Twilight.

-Eso no es una excusa, ¿te das cuenta de a que me refiero con todo lo que existe, existió y existirá?

-Ella actuó sin conocer todos los factores, no la puedes culpar por no pensar que no tenias una puerta a todo en tu cabeza.

-No lo entiendes, Spike, tu no viste la ser asesinado mil veces y ser el asesino otras te arranquen un brazo un millón de veces y ser el que arranca otro millón.

Spike volvió a su argumento anterior.

-Pero no sabia que tenias esa...cosa en tu cabeza.

-Si me lo permites, Spike, voy a dormir de nuevo, ya es bastante difícil soportar el susurro de la apertura sin enloquecer y no puedo soportar el tuyo encima de el.

Volvió a la cama y cerro los ojos, enojada.

Discord apareció en un destello, respirando con fuerza.

-Debemos...prepararnos...El otro...vendrá...

-¿Que?-Pregunto Applejack, que había entrado después de que Celestia y Luna se fueran.

-Creo que dijo que otro vendrá.-Respondió Spike.

-Entendí eso dulzura, pero no se quien es "el otro".

Celestia apareció, también con un destello y se fue caminando, de forma pesada, de la habitación.

-¿Que le ocurrió?-pregunto Discord.

-Siente culpa por haber condenado a su hermana.-Twilight levanto la cabeza y luego volvió a dormir.

-No es su culpa Twilight, no entiendo porque no te das cuenta.-Dijo Spike, dándose cuenta de que simulaba estar dormida.

-¿Que?

-Eso no quita el hecho de que ella la haya hecho pasar, no entiendo porque tu no te das cuenta de eso.

-¿¡Que!?

-La hizo pasar por algo que todos pensábamos que era solo algo de tu imaginación, no puedes culparla por eso.

Discord levanto a los dos en el aire, sosteniéndoles las mandíbulas con un dedo a cada uno.

-Ahora que los dos están callados, ¿alguien podría explicarme que paso mientras no estaba?

Fluttershy se levanto, temblando suavemente.

-C-Celestia hizo pasar a Luna por la aper-apertura.

Discord la miro, sin comprender, entonces recordó lo que había pensado antes de que el otro rompiera la pared

_(¿Es que tiene acceso a la macrorealidad?)_

y sintió un escalofrió pasar por su espalda.

-¿La apertura?

Twilight sacudió su cabeza y se saco el dedo de debajo del mentón.

-Se abre a la macrorealidad, el que me llevo la llamo "La puerta de las realidades"

-Ella sabe bien lo que significa la palabra "macrorealidad", _nadie_ en su sano juicio entraría a una puerta que condujera a toda ella.

-No i-iba a e-e-entrar pero el vien-viento la empujo...

-¿Viento?Era tu mente.

Twilight lo miro, asustada, un pensamiento se infiltraba en su mente, rojo y enorme, y callaba todo lo demás, inclusive la apertura.

(_Era tu mente._

_El viento lo produjiste tu)_

-¿Twilight?

(_Tu la internaste en la locura_

_Miles de muertes_

_Gracias a ti_)

_-_¿Estas bien?

(_A quien culpar si no a ti misma_

_En tu mente, todo viento es tuyo_

_Tu la hiciste pasar por mil millones de muertes_)

-Oh, gracias Discord, era lo que necesitábamos.

(_¿Que otra justicia le podrías dar_

_Que otro castigo mereces_

_Que pasar tu misma por la apertura?_)

Fluttershy vio como Twilight se sacudía intentando que Discord la soltara.

-¿Viento?Era tu mente.

Vio como el pensamiento pasaba por la cara de Twilight, innegable.

-¿Twilight?-pregunto tímidamente.

-¿Estas bien?

Nada, Twilight miraba a la nada, con las pupilas contrayéndose a medida que asimilaba la magnitud de todo.

-Oh, gracias Discord, era lo que necesitábamos.-Le grito Rainbow, enojada.

Twilight contrajo su exprecion, esforzandose, y su cresta empezó a brillar.

Primero no era nada, algo apenas notable, pero fue creciendo en luz hasta que toda la habitación fue morada.

Discord solto a Twilight, lanzando humo por la mano, y el viento empeso a fluir en la habitación.

Twilight flotaba en el centro y sus ojos brillaban como al usar los elementos, pero en ves de blanco sus ojos tenían un tono sucio, horrible.

El viento y la luz eran cada ves mas fuertes mientras la cara de Twilight se contraia cada ves mas, estiro sus brazos y la habitación empezó a destrozarse mientras ella se elevaba en el aire.

cuatro pisos por debajo del techo y todos fueron destrozados con igual facilidad mientras ella se elevaba, brillando cada ves mas fuerte.

Salio a través del techo, de piedra, brillando como una estrella en el cielo nocturno.

Delante suyo algo empezó a aparecer, primero etereo, apenas algo semitransparente, pero adquirio solides rápidamente.

Discord, debajo, intentaba distinguir que era.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

-¡Esta creando una apertura!¡NO LA DEJEN PASAR POR ELLA!

Todas, menos Rainbow Dash(que miraba todo enojada consigo misma por no poder ayudarla) volaron hacia arriba, lo mas rápidamente que sabian bien que era la apertura excepto Fluttershy, pero sabian que era algo malo y no la dejarian pasar.

El primero en llegar fue Discord, que tomo sus brazos e intento tirar de ella hacia abajo, sin exito.

Luego Fluttershy, que intento lo mismo, pero ella y Discord juntos no lograron moverla ni un apice.

Spike llego tercero, había visto lo que los otros intentaron y la golpeo en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas,disculpandose con ella por adelantado.

Nada.

Todos llegaron y no pudieron hacer nada, finalmente, a Rarity se le ocurrió algo.

Uso toda la magia que tenia para atraer gemas, de todo Canterlot, rios de gemas se acercaron.

Un arcoiris de cristal se aproximaba a ella, que sabia que siendo dragona su magia se había fortalecido pero nunca se había imaginado que llegara a esos niveles.

Puso todas entre Twilight y la puerta, que se empezaba a abrir para ella.

Una pared solida de diamantes, agatas, jade y ojos de gato se interponia entre Twilight y su objetivo, intento avansar pero cientas de puntas se clavaron en su carne, deteniendola.

Cuando estubo segura de que Twilight no se iba a mover volvió a usar su magia, esta ves usandolas para cubrir la cresta que usaba como cuerno e interrumpir la magia.

Debajo, Rainbow miraba todo sintiendose culpable por no poder ayudar.

Y varias luces se encendieron en todo Canterlot mientras pegasos, unicornios y ponies de tierra se dirigian al palacio, enfurecidos por la perdida de sus gemas.

Nocte Irynae y Rainbow Dash volvieron a su hogar caminando.

-Siento no poder volar, si no fuera por esa maldita...cosa ya estariamos en la cama.

-Creo que puedo caminar un poco.

Estaba amaneciendo, y ambos bostezaban...no es como si hubieran dormido esa noche aunque todo lo que había ocurrido nunca hubiera pasado, sin entrar en detalles, las noches de la pareja eran...agitadas.

Pero esa noche fue la excepcion que confirma la regla, ambos se durmieron rápidamente.

Los sueños de RD eran agitados.

En ellos, estaba caminando con Nocte en el bosque, y el de repente volaba, alejandose de ella, y aterrizaba unos metros adelante.

Cuando al fin lo lograba alcanzar, el se alejaba de nuevo, haciendola tener que correr de nuevo.

Luego de repetir esto un par de veces el la miro enojado.

-¿Que no entiendes?Solo atraes problemas, primero un meteoro, luego tuve que soportar tu depresión y ahora una cosa roja de otra dimencion, coronado por el hecho de que no puedes de mi.

La empujo, tirandola al suelo.

-Pero no tengo la culpa, estas cosas sigue...

-No me importa Dash, quiero poder vivir tranquilo

Nocte levanto vuelo y subio, subio alejandose de la vista de Rainbow, intento volar pero no tenia alas, intento correr pero no tenia piernas, intento gritar pero no tenia boca

Spike y AJ ayudaron a Rarity a devolver las gemas que no eran necesarias para contener la magia de Twilight(dormida de nuevo, e intentando usar su magia incluso en sueños) pero luego de cuatro horas, incluso los guardias que los ayudaban, de la guardia nocturna, estaban cansados.

Cuando quedaban solo unas pocas, Rarity les dijo que terminaria ella ya que era ella la que había atraido mas de las necesarias.

Por lo tanto, todos ellos despertaron tarde, cuando el sol ya había subido hacia varias horas, menos Fluttershy y Twilight, que seguian durmiendo.

Fluttershy estaba evitando que Twilight entrara a la apertura de su mente y lograndolo a duras penas, manteniendola quieta con la magia que le otorgaba su forma en la mente de Twilight.

Discord se había ido poco después de contener a Twilight, y al igual que Celestia, no había aparecido luego de eso.

Rainbow Dash aun no era vista luego de haber vuelto, antes que los otros, a su hogar con Nocte y debido a que era comun que la reciente pareja no se apareciera en la mañana, a nadie le había preocupado.

Pinkye estaba preocupada, pues segun ella iba a ser imposible hacer fiestas si todos estaban tan asustados y preocupados.

AJ fue a desayunar al centro del jardin que compartía con las demás, dejando a Spike solo unos momentos mientras se limpiaba las escamas, llenas de polvo por todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Estaba tomando algo de te, permitiendose olvidarse de todo el caos en el que se estaba convirtiendo el mundo, primero revivian, luego un meteoro y ahora Luna entraba a la macrocosa y se volvía loca mientras una cosa escarlata queria a Twilight.

Definitivamente, muchas cosas.

Oyo pasos suaves y rapidos en el suelo, y miro en direccion al hogar de Rainbow.

-Hola, rapidita, disfrutando de una mañana co...

-¡No esta!

-¿Quien no esta?

-¡Nocte!Soñe que se iba y ahora desperte y no esta.

Discord estaba en su bote, que reconstruyo con un pensamiento, pensando.

Le molestaba seguir llamandose Discord cuando se le hacia obio que iba a tener un par de...encuentros mas con el otro Discord, por lo que necesitaba un nombre nuevo, uno adaptado a su nuevo poder.

Antes había sido una singularidad, el señor de la discordia, y ahora su poder había tenido un gran aumento, tan grande que necesito casi ciento once años durmiendo para poder asimilarlo sin destruirse a si mismo en el proceso.

La discordia se le hacia demasiado simplona para su nuevo propósito:¿Caos?¿poner cosas al reves?un simple pensamiento, y podía convertir a todo su mundo en eso sin siquiera chasquear los dedos.

No, merecia algo mas alto...Locura, eso era correcto, pero necesitaba un nombre acorde, penso soltando una pequeña risita.

¿Yot Shogot?demasiado tipico, y Yot Shogot no era tan fuerte, al menos para su conocimiento.

¿Sheogorat?Eso se adaptaba mejor, el principe daedrico de la locura, maldecido por la supuesto que el sujeto era un idiota, pero no creia que se enojara si el tomaba su nombre prestado.

Con un simple pensamiento, hizo destellar la mesa en la que esta apoyado haciendo aparecer un par de papeles y una pluma.

Escribio algo en el y luego le lanzo un llama suave, enviandolo a la mente de Twilight.

En el papel había escrito:

_Era tu mente._

_El viento lo produjiste tu_

_Tu la internaste en la locura_

_Miles de muertes_

_Gracias a ti_

_A quien culpar si no a ti misma_

_En tu mente, todo viento es tuyo_

_Tu la hiciste pasar por mil millones de muertes_

_¿Que otra justicia le podrías dar_

_Que otro castigo mereces_

_Que pasar tu misma por la apertura?_

Eso probablemente serviria, en vista de lo que su paralelo le había dicho.

Una ves que Twilight pasara por la apertura, ya fuera en cuerpo o en mente, se volveria ves loca, la podria atrapar facilmente y sin resistencia.

Probablemente Luna no se repusiera y Celestia siguiera con la culpa, evitando que fueran un obstaculo.

Bien, ya tenia a las dos alicornios fuera, los elementos, con o sin armonia no iban a ser un gran reto, pues el había llegado a ser mas poderoso que los elementos de la armonia, cosa que había provado al destruir de un golpe los seis elementos que ligaban su mundo a la armonia.

Hasta hacia poco había podido vigilar a Discord, pero ahora que el sabia de su existencia, se las había arreglado para hacer borrosa su mente, dificultando su seguimiento.

Era una lastima que en la explocion de su Twilight, el castillo original hubiera sido destruido, imposibilitando que el tuviera acceso al elixir que le permitiria pasar entre los mundos fácilmente; aunque ahora que tenia poderes que rozaban con el infinito(o eso creia el, en su engreimiento) le era cansador hacer el viaje.

Podria haber tomado el elixir que estubiera hecho para otro Discord, pero ese elixir era algo sumamente delicado y debia ser hecho para un individuo en particular, lo que era un elixir para otro Discord, podia ser un veneno para dudaba que hubiera tomado su elixir en caso de que este no hubiera sido destruido, pues el absorber la magia de su Twilight probablemente habia alterado su firma magica.

Dejo de seguir a Twilight, pues no tenia ningún deseo de acompañar la mente de alguien entrando a la puerta de las realidades, e hizo desaparecer la silla en la que se había sentado, y así espero varias horas, parado.

Cuando los amantes estuvieron dormidos, chasqueo los dedos.

Spike se saco una ultima astilla de las escamas de su brazo y tomo una canasta en la que puso algo de comida, mirando las manzanas con algo de odio(el mero aroma que emanaban le desagradaba, pero las llevaba para AJ) y salio al patio.

En el momento en el que salio pudo oir algo extraño, que le parecía conocido pero no lograba identificar, y que cuando llego a su origen lo sorprendio.

En su vida había visto a Rainbow llorar cuatro veces como mucho, una de ellas cuando tanque murió, y era entendible el que se sorprendiera, pero aun así no terminaba de sorprenderse aun cuando ya llevaba medio minuto viendola hacerlo.

-¿Que ocurrió?

-¡M-me dejo!.-Dijo RD antes de poner la cabeza entre los brazos de AJ.

-¿Que?

Applejack le hizo varias señas para que se acercara, cuando Rarity apareció caminando desde su hogar.

Spike, después de oir lo que había ocurrido, fue al hogar de Rainbow, deteniendose un momento para explicarle todo a Rarity, pero por mas que busco no encontró nada:todo olor se detenia en la cama que compartian, luego de eso, simplemente desaparecia.

Rarity, en cambio, estaba alimentando a Fluttershy cuando esta despertó y comio algo por si misma.

-¿Podrías cuidar un momento a Twilight?Si no te molesta, si tienes algo que hacer podría seguir haciendolo yo...

-Por supuesto, pero...¿Como lo hago?

-Oh, es facil...no es que este diciendo que no podrías hacerlo si fuera difícil, pero...

-No hay ofensa, ¿pero podrías decirme como se hace?

-Simplemente duerme cerca suyo, al menos yo voy con ella cuando lo hago.

Rarity comio una manzana mas mientras Fluttershy se levantaba y se acosto donde ella había estado, sin duda, no iba a serle difícil dormir luego de la noche anterior.

Al cerrar los ojos, fue consiente de la negrura por un momento y luego vio un terreno baldio, enorme.A la distancia podía ver un Ponyville destruido, con un árbol-biblioteca en el centro, y la granja de Applejack incendiandose en la distancia.

Dio un paso y se sintió extraña, al mirar su patas, primero no las identifico, pero luego las reconocio:al parecer, en la mente de Twilight era una ponie de sintió alagada por ser recordada en su momento mas bello.

Se permitio un momento para apreciarse y luego voló

(_¿Estoy volan...Oh, tengo las alas de nuevo._)

Voló con las alas que solo había tenido por un dia de su vida antes de ser dragona hasta que encontró a Twilight, atrapada en una jaula amarilla y enfrente de una puerta.

Solo había oído descripciones de la apertura y la creada por Twilight solo se había podido abrir unos centímetros antes de que ella la bloqueara completamente con una pared solida de gemas, pero reconocio al instante la sensacion que Fluttershy le había descrito, como si esa puerta mostrara miles de millones de cosas al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, genial, simplemente Fluttershy me contiene y cuando estoy logrando cansarla la remplazas.

Twilight la miraba, cansada, desde la jaula.

-Es mas, pensaba que quizás lograra romper esta maldita jaula antes de que volviera, pero al parecer ustedes no entienden lo que les digo al decir "todo lo que existe, existió y existirá."

-Lo siento, querida, pero no puedo dejar que te hagas eso a ti misma.

-¿Es que no entienden lo que estoy diciendo?Vi la cara que pusiste al mirar la apertura, no me digas que no te desagrado.

-Aun así no te dejaremos entrar en ella, cuando me logres cansar a mi, Spike o Applejack me remplazaran.

Twilight volvió a golpear los barrotes de su jaula, que empezaba a disolverse en el aire, y la miro enojada.

-Se que sientes culpa, pero esto no es la respuesta, Luna no es vengativa, no te castigaria por...lo que sea que hayas hecho.

-Esta es mi mente, no se porque no puedo evitar que entren a _mi_ mente pero aun así no tienen ningún derecho a entrar.

-No tenemos el derecho, pero tenemos el deber como dejaras esta...patetica culpa sabrias que Rainbow Dash necesita tu ayuda.-No le queria decir a Twilight que era patetica, pero no tuvo tiempo de evitarlo.

-¿Rainbow Dash?¿La orgullosa Rainbow Dash?Tendras que inventar algo mejor para detenerme.

-Estaba _llorando_, Twilight, puedes ver que no miento así como yo puedo ver la culpa en tu rostro.

-¿Quieres saber que le hice a Luna?-cambio de tema, enojada-La empuje a la apertura, en _mi_ mente, en la que nunca he sentido ni una brisa, un viento que salio de la nada la empujo.

-¿Y como sabes que fue obra tuya?Nosotras podemos entrar a tu mente con libertad, quizás alguien mas lo hizo.

Twilight la miro, ese momento no se le había ocurrido eso.

-¿No seria mejor intentar cerrar la apertura?Probablemente tu y Fluttershy lo intentaron, pero nunca esta de mas intentarlo una ves mas.

Le estiro una pata, sonriendole, mientras la jaula terminaba de miraron por un momento, Twilight dudando y Rarity sonriendo.

Rainbow Dash estaba logrando tranquilisarse y el sol empezaba a bajar, tiniendo el cielo de estrellas empezaron a verse, pero palidas sin Luna embelleciendolas.

-¿No te dijo nada antes de irte?-le pregunto Spike, algo enojado.

-Nada...

-Estoy segura de que esto tiene explicación, creo que el te pudiera dejar así como así, lo vi en su mirada.

-Soñe que me d-decía que solo atraía proble-problemas sobre el.

RD bajo la mirada, volviendo a mirar al suelo.

_Es..muy...terca..._

-¿Dijeron algo?

_Usa toda la fuerza que tengas, Rarity, no creo que eso sea todo lo que puedes hacer._

-¿Esa era Twilight?

_Lo hago, cariñ esta porqueria no se deja mover._

-Bueno, ¿alguien tiene una minima comprensión de esto?

_Espera, creo que puedo hacer algo_

Fluttershy, que estaba ayudandolos con Rainbow, se levanto y fue corriendo hacia su hogar, donde Twilight estaba durmiendo.

Antes de que se alejara dos metros de la mesa, una explosión vino de allí.

-Usa toda la fuerza que tengas, Rarity, no creo que eso sea todo lo que puedes hacer.

Ambas estaban empujando la puerta para cerrarla, sin igual que cuando Fluttershy la ayudo, la puerta se movió exactamente dos centímetros y luego no se dejo empujar.

-Lo hago, cariñ esta porqueria no se deja mover.

Twilight movió un poco la cabeza, esforsandose, y por un segundo vio la apertura.

Vio en ella.

En una de sus cientas de realidades, vio algo.

-Espera, creo que puedo hacer algo.

Se alejo un par de metros de la apertura, con Rarity haciendo lo mismo, e inclino la cabeza mientras preparaba su cuerno.

Cambio su forma a la de un alicornio sin darse cuenta mientras ella concentraba su magia todo lo que pudo, fuera de su mente, una puerta empezó a materializarse y su cresta también brillo a través de las gemas que la cubrian, un pequeño bulto, diminuto, apareció en su frente casi demasiado pequeño para ser visto, y empezó a brillar remplazando a la cresta.

-¿Twilight?¿Estas segura de que esto sea seguro?

No le presto atención y empezó a contener toda la magia que pudo en su cuerno, luego de un momento, lanzo el hechizo.

-¿¡Twilight!?

Spike buscaba asustado entre los escombros de lo que había sido el hogar de Fluttershy, cuando varios de ellos se levantaron y tanto Twilight como Rarity se sacudieron para sacarse algo del no había llamas de ningún tipo(gracias a Celestia, ya que estaban en medio de un bosque) el aire estaba caliente.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi, Spike.-dijo Rarity, ofendida.

Las otras fueron llegando, Rainbow aun cabizbaja, y preguntandoles si estaban bien a Twilight y Rarity.

-¿Y que fue exactamente la explosión?

-Esperen, quiero confirmarlo.

Twilight cerro los ojos y se quedo callada e inmovil durante unos minutos, con Rarity mirándola esperanzada.

-Creo que logre cerrar la apertura-dijo al fin.

-¿Celestia?

Twilight la miraba, sintiendose culpable por haberla culpado de algo que casi seguramente había hecho ella.

La alicornio estaba en su cuarto, acostada en el piso y sin moverse.

-¿Estas bien, maestra?logre cerrar la apertura, quizás podríamos intentar hacer que tu hermana se recuperara.

Celestia se movió un poco y la miro por un segundo, con dolor en la mirada, antes de volver a ocultar su cabeza bajo el ala.

-Asi que todo queda en eso, ¿te quedaras en el piso, llorando, sin hacer nada?¿O me demostraras unas ves mas que mereces el puesto de reina y te levantaras?Eres fuerte, maestra, solo debes hacer un pequeño esfuerzo por el bien de tu hermana.

Celestio movió un poco un ala y la miro con un solo miro por un par de segundos que parecieron horas y luego se levanto, con las patas temblando un poco.

-No por nada eres mi estudiante, Twilight antes desearia comer algo ya que llevo casi dos dias sin alimentarme.

Fluttershy volaba sobre el bosque, preocupada.

Discord no había aparecido desde que Twilight creo una puerta e intento pasar por ella, empezaba a pensar que le había ocurrido algo y podía necesitar su cerca de un nido en el que dos fenix, los unicos de la región, se limpiaban las plumas.

La miraron inclinando la conocian gracias a otras aves pero nunca la habían visto directamente.

-¿Han visto a alguien apenas mas bajo que yo, delgado, y hecho de piezas de otros animales?

Los fenix se miraron un momento y luego la miraron, ofendidos y pensando que ella les estaba haciendo una broma, así que se fueron volando.

Ella los vio irse volando y volvió a volar ella misma, si los fenix se fueron ofendidos, era que nunca habían visto a Discord.

-¡DISCOOORD!

Un par de aves levantaron vuelo, el bosque era enorme pero ella sabia bien que la habría oído en cualquier lugar.

Volvió a su hogar, lentamente, deteniendose cada tanto para gritar de nuevo.

-¿Hermana?

Nada, Luna se veía débil, si Celestia no recordaba mal, hacia dos dias exactos que Luna no comia nada, pues siempre había sido de saltarse comidas.

-¿Hermana?Levantate, mira quien vino.

Luna movió la cabeza un poco y vio a Twilight.

-Logre cerrar la apertura, Luna, si yo pude cerrarla tu puedes salir de eso.

_Fui ella siendo asesinada por Spike escapando de Skipe en una guerra santa contra mi y Twilight, que gobernabamos juntas._

Una luz se encendio en su mente.

-Spike.

-¿Que?

-El...elemento...de la...

-¡Claro!

Twilight se fue con una sonrisa, produciendo una esfera de luz morada.

Poco después volvió con un Spike confundido y desaliñado, sus escamas estaban desordenadas a diferencia de su aspecto normal.

Su collar brillo suavemente a medida que se acercaba a Luna, que se levanto y se lo quito del cuello.

-¡Hey!dije que iba a ayudar, pero saben lo que ese collar signifi...

Luna lo ignoro y se lo puso, por un momento todos temieron que el collar no se dejara poner en el cuello de alguien que no fuera el elemento de la union, pero no ocurrió nada malo.

En cambio, empezó a brillar como si latiera sincronizado con el corazon de Luna, cada ves mas rápidamente y con un tono mas cercano al de Luna misma.

Y fueron atrapados

Applejack estaba sentada y reconfortando a RD cuando se le ocurrió una cosa, sintiendose estupida por no haberlo pensado antes.

-Rainbow, creo que ya se que ocurrió con Nocte.

La miro moviendo la cabeza solo lo estrictamente necesario.

-¡El tipo ese que se llevo a Twilight se lo llevo también a el!

La miro abriendo los ojos, tenia sentido.

Y fueron atrapadas.

Pinkye estaba sentada en su cocina, triste.

Todo estaba dormia y no despertaba, la princesa del amor estaba muerta, un tipo extraño se llevaba a Twilight para que ella apareciera sin razon unas horas después, Luna se metia en la puerta a la mantalongevidad y cuando volvía estaba traumada, Nocte desaparecia y todo se ponia cada ves peor.

No podía reir, así de primera ves desde que había estado en el campo de rocas, no lograba reir sin ningún hechizo evitandoselo.

Y fue atrapada.

Rarity estaba haciendo un vestido para tranquilizarse.

Ese le estaba gustando mas que la mayoria; había conseguido una gema grande y chata en una cueva del bosque que estaba llena de ellas y su color armonizaba con una pieza de seda que había logrado conseguir a duras penas, teniendo que practicamente entrar en golpes con una ponie estilista cuando el encargado de la tienda las separo(temblando suavemente por el hecho de tener que interactuar con un dragón enojado) y le dio otro rollo de seda a la ponie.

Pensaba poner otra tienda de moda en algún momento ya que no le gustaba tener que depender del credito de las princesas, o quizás ayudar a su sobrina en el carrousel boutique, su hermana no tenia mucha habilidad con la ropa, pero esa niña parecía tener un buen futuro en la costura.

Vio como una esfera negra rodeaba el vestido y se lo llevaba.

-¡Eso era mio!

Se sento haciendo pucheros, tan enojada que no se le ocurrió asustarse.

Y fue atrapada.

Fluttershy aterrizaba enfrente de su hogar destrozado, triste por no poder encontrar a Discord.

Miro el cielo, era la tarde y el cielo tenia un tinte, muy leve, anaranjado.

El sol parecía algo palido, probablemente por la tristeza que sentía Celestia.

-¡DISCOOORD!

Lo vio por un segundo, saliendo del bosque y corriendo hacia ella.

Y fue atrapada.

Discord estaba volando.

Llevaba siglos sin volar usando las alas, y recordó porque nunca lo hacia.

Para empezar, las alas eran terriblemente volar con su magia, la velocidad era limitada meramente por la potencia magica, al usar las alas, su velocidad sufria mucho por las leyes de la fisica.

Luego, estaba el una gran fortaleza fisica, sus alas eran muy fuertes y su cuerpo delgado, permitiendole volar rápidamente, pero aun así estaba cansado luego de un dia de vuelo continuo sobre el mar, Miro hacia el este, donde pudo ver vias de tren extendiendose sobre el agua, habría corrido por ellas, mucho mas rápidamente que en vuelo, pero el peligro de que un tren llegara y el no tuviera tiempo de evitar el choque no le atraia mucho.

En ese momento su velocidad rozaba con la de Rainbow esforsandose al maximo, pero no le parecía suficiente.

Tercero, el sin magia era tremendamente aburrido, solamente mover las alas continuamente.

Podria haberse teletransportado, pero queria mantener el uso de magia al minimo para evitar ser detectado por el otro.

Penso en nadar, pero le seria mucho mas lento y luego de eso no podría levantar vuelo de nuevo sin usar magia ya que mojaria sus alas.

Se elevo y, a costo de perder unos segundos pero entreteniendose un poco, se dejo caer en picada durante unos segundos antes de abrir las alas de nuevo.

Se pregunto, divertido, si podría producir un sonic rainboom sin necesidad de acelerar con magia, pero decidió no hacerlo ya que el acto del sonic rainboom producía cantidades altas de energía magica.

Aburrido.

Aburrimiento, y parecía que iba a durar mas.

Solo agua y mas agua debajo suyo, aburriendolo.

El agua estaba cada ves mas fria a medida que se acercaba a su destino, empezaban a aparecer pequeñas cantidades de hielo, pero el hielo era aburrido.

Lanzo una llama al agua para intentar entretenerse con algo, pero la llama era aburrida, el vapor era aburrido y el aire caliente era , prediciendo aburrimiento en su futuro.

En el momento en el que suspiraba, vio una linea blanca en el mar, muy adelante suyo, indicandole que se estaba acercando a su destino.

-Aaah, Murphy, tu y tus leyes universales.

Acelero el vuelo un poco mas, a esa velocidad llegaria en unos minutos.

La banda blanca se acercaba y agrandaba, pero el no sintió frio a pesar de que llegaba al polo norte, era algo cercano a un dios después de todo, una singularidad.

Cuando llego, corrio durante unas horas lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar al punto exacto, donde dejo una pequeña gema roja, que empezó a producir algo de calor y a fundir la nieve(la unica magia que había hecho luego de contener a Twilight) y luego corrio de vuelta al mar, para empezar a volar de nuevo.

-Creo, mar, que vamos a tener una larga y aburrida relacion.

Voló durante varias horas, aburriendose, hasta que algo le llamo la atención.

-¡DISCOOORD!

Acelero el vuelo, Fluttershy tenia razones de sobra para estar preocupada:nunca le dijo que fuera a ir hasta el polo norte o que iba a desaparecer por completo durante probablemente dos dias.

Decidio correr en las vias ya que al parecer no había trenes pasando por allí, lo que era extraño pues la princesa del reino de cristal había muerto y en teoria, aun deberia haber algo de trafico por gente que deseara dar sus condolencias.

Corriendo se movía muchisimo mas rápido que volando, ya que tenia cuatro miembros y podía usar sus alas para acelerar el movimiento.

Sintió magia preparandose cerca de Fluttershy y la reconocio como una parecida a la suya y por lo tanto del otro, en ese momento decidió arriesgarse y utilizo un poco de magia para darse un empujón:Salio disparado en el aire, a la velocidad suficiente para hacer un sonic rainboom fácilmente si hubiera querido.

Lleavaba corriendo una hora cuando la volvió a escuchar:

-¡DISCOOOOORD!

Estaba dejando las vias que se elevaban sobre el mar y daba el primer paso en tierra firme, en cuatro minutos, estaba en el bosque everfree, en dos mas, ya podía oir a Fluttershy aletear y aterrizar enfrente de su hogar.

-¡DISCOOORD!

Se dio un impulso con sus alas y llego a ver como Fluttershy era rodeada por una esfera negra, y luego desaparecia.

-Veo que todos están aquí, bien...

Twilight abrio los ojos, con algo de dolor de cabeza; sus teletransportaciones dejaban un gusto morado en la boca, las de Celestia, un gusto blanco en su boca, pero esta le había dejado un gusto negro en la boca, y no queria volver a probar negro en su vida.

-¿Donde estoy?-escucho a Spike al lado suyo.

-Me alegra que preguntes, estaba esperando la pregunta impaciente.

Enfrente suyo podían ver a alguien parecido a Discord, pero mas corpulento y con la piel de sus brazos y piernas literalmente rajada, incapas de contener la cosa escarlata.

-Pueden llamarme Sheogorat aunque mi nombre real es Discord, pero prefiero evitar las confusiones.

-¿Que? ¿Me secuestras y queres evitar confusiones?-Dijo Twilight, enfurecida.

-Creo que eso seria mejor decirlo en plural, _nos_ secuestras y si, quiero evitar confusiones.

-De todos modos, -grito Rainbow Dash-¿Porque nos trajiste aquí?Quizás podrías habernos vencido por separado, pero nada puede detenernos juntos y con los elementos de la armonia.

-¿Esos juguetes?Puede que hayan servido con Discord y que en su momento lo hayan hecho conmigo, pero ya estoy por encima de ellos.

Para probarlo, con un movimiento suave de su cabeza les saco los collares a todos y los puso en su mano, luego apreto el puño, convirtiéndolos en polvo.

-¿Ven? Se suponía que esas cosas estaban protegidas con la magia de la armonia, en teoria indestructibles, pero yo lo hice con un minimo esfuerzo.

Celestia miraba incredula, nunca había visto a nada destruir las gemas que representaran los elementos de la armonia, las que Nightmare moon había destruido habían dejado de ser los receptaculos hacia siglos.

-Las traje aquí, para demostrarles mi poder y darles una oportunidad de darme a Twilight por las buenas, para demostrarles que ni siquiera dos alicornios y siete dragones pueden contra mi...¿No es una lastima que Nocte se haya ido, Rainbow?Quizás ocho dragones podrían haber hecho algo.

-Yo se que tu te lo llevaste, sea por la razon que sea, tu te lo llevaste.

Sheogorat no respondió; sabia bien que hay ocasiones en las que el silencio sirve mas que mil palabras.

Spike se había logrado arrastrar detrás suyo sin ser visto y se levanto intentando atraparlo, pero en cambio atrapo a un muñeco de trapo.

-Es una lastima que eso no haya servido, quizás podría haberme arrancado un par de pelos.

Estaba flotando de cabeza encima de Spike.

Sin que nadie los viera, un destello azul y uno rosa parpadearon cerca suyo.

Spike le lanzo una llama, pero el levanto una mano y desvio el fuego con ella.

-¿Puedo tomar eso como que no me la daran por las buenas?

Celestia le lanzo magia simple y llana, sin envolverla en ningún hechizo, pero el se inclino un poco sin moverse de su posición encima de Spike para esquivarla.

-Oooh, magia "cruda", pense que tu lanzarias algo mas elaborado, ¿Quizás energía calorica con un aumentador arcanico de base tres aplicado al final?Naa, demasiado simple.

Rarity y Fluttershy miraban todo asustadas, a ellas no les gustaba pelear, y ese tipo acababa de evitar un hechizo de Celestia misma con un minimo esfuerzo.

Un destello rojo paso al lado de ambas y de hecho logro darle en la cara.

-Energia calorica con un aumentador arcanico de base tres aplicado al final, gracias por el consejo.-Twilight.

-Eso...Veo que has conocido a mi paralelo por mucho tiempo, estrella del amanecer, admito que tu sarcasmo no esta mal.

-Soy Twilight Sparkle, no estrella del amanecer.

-Lo siento, sigo olvidando que ustedes no conocen los mismos idiomas que yo...

Applejack salto, ayudada por sus alas, y le dio un golpe en la cara.

El se defendio sosteniendole la mano con la cara(al parecer la había convertido en una mano gigante) y la apreto, rompiendole varios huesos.

Su cara volvió a la normalidad mientras volvía al suelo, algo alejado de ellos.

-Definitivamente no me la daran por las buenas, por lo que creo que tengo que preparar todo.

Varias antorchas aparecieron en las paredes. iluminando lo que parecía ser una caverna enorme, lo suficientemente grande como para poder tener a cien ponies dentro y altisima, podría haber sido usada como un palacio.

Celestia y Spike cargaron contra el, que volvió a esquivarlos fácilmente, mientras Rarity, Fluttershy y Luna se quedaban quietas, Luna volvía a estar en posición fetal y las otras dos estaban demasiado asustadas para hacer algo.

Rainbow Dash corrio hacia el y cuando estaba por esquivarla abrio la boca, lanzando una llamarada que el contuvo con la mano, pero Spike le araño el lomo mientras estaba distraido y Celestia lo mantuvo quieto con su magia.

-Oh, vamos Celestia, ¿crees que podras mantenerme quieto?

Levanto los brazos y rompió las cuerdas de luz con las que habían intentado evitar que se moviera con facilidad.

-Sheogorat.

Twilight se había quedado quieta y ahora lo miraba, sonriendo suavemente.

-¿Notas algo diferente en mi?

-Que lograste cerrar la apertura, pero si crees que eso te ayudara en algo, estas equivocada.

-Veo que es facil distraerte.

Antes de que el tuviera tiempo de contestar, un puñetaso en la nuca le saco el equilibrio, lanzandolo al suelo.

-¿Acaso creiste que una caverna a docientos metros de la superficie era demasiado para mi?-Dijo Discord, mientras lo pateaba.

Pero Sheogorat sostuvo su pierna y lo intento tirar al suelo, aunque lo logro a medias, Discord respondió transformando su pierna en una serpiente y sacandola de sus manos.

-¿Ahora que dices?siete dragones, dos alicornios y un Draconequus, eso deberia ser mas que suficiente para arrancarte un par de pelos...sin contar a alguien que esta viniendo.

Lo miro, sonriendo.

Luna estaba en posición fetal, pensando.

_Fui esta esta cueva, aplastando a varios ponies que esta cueva aplastandome a esta cueva, jamas descubierta._

_**Hija.**_

_Fui una voz hablándole a alguien en esta esa piedra, flotando en orbita a un agujero asesinada por ese agujero negro._

_**Hija.**_

_Fui un planeta que orbitaba en torno al agujero una raza entera, devorada por el agujero negro._

_**Hija, contestame.**_

_¿Quien?_

_**Soy yo hija, ¿Es que acaso olvidaste la voz de tu madre?**_

Sintió vagamente como Fluttershy y Rarity la movían a un lugar mas seguro y de que Celestia usaba su magia.

_Fui un millón de a un millón de hijos._

_**Debes levantarte, debes sucumbir ante esto, has pasado por demasiado.**_

_Sucumbi muchas veces madre, cantidades que ni tu puedes imaginar, ¿Porque deberia levantarme?_

_**Porque muchos te no lo haces por ti, hazlo por los que te quieren para luego encontrar un propósito para no volver a caer por ti misma.**_

_Encontre infinitos propósitos para infinitas cosas._

_**Y debes buscar uno mas.**_

_¿Uno mas?_

_**Solo uno, lo demás vendrá luego.**_

_¿Para que?_

_**Para vivir, hija, si el tiene a Twilight, tu vida esta vida de todo estara acabada, pues ni siquiera yo podre detenerlo.**_

_Mi vida ya no miles de muertes._

_**¿Es eso lo que deseas para los demás?¿Muerte?**_

_No me importa._

_**Ambas sabemos que eso es regocijas en la vida de los demás, tu misma lo dijiste.**_

_¿Que dije?_

_**Aunque tu cordura caiga no permitirás que la de los demás lo haga.**_

_Mi cordura cayo miles de millones de veces._

_**Y quizás lo haga miles mas, pero no debes olvidar tu razon de vivir.**_

_¿Una mas, mama?_

_**Solo una, demás vendrá luego.**_

_Esta bien, pero solo porque eres mi quiero, mama._

Celestia lanzo un hechizo congelante a Sheogorat mientras el esquivaba a Spike y luego cargo contra el, cuando estaba por golpearlo tomo su cuerno.

-Nope.

La levanto en el aire tomandola por el cuerno y la lanzo en el aire, casi la golpeo contra una pared pero ella logro detenerse con sus alas.

Y la oscuridad invadió todo.

Miro detrás suyo, donde logro ver una sombra cuando algo golpeo su estomago, miro hacia adelante y logro ver otra mientras algo golpeaba su cabeza, intento iluminar todo de nuevo pero la oscuridad parecio tragarse la luz.

Chasqueo los dedos, enfurecido, pero cristales negros en su mano evitaron que usara la magia, miro a su izquierda y logro ver una sombra mientras era golpeado en la cabeza desde la izquierda y la derecha a la ves.

Retrocedio un paso, enfurecido, y sintió que algo se clavaba en su pie, se elevo en el aire pero cristales crecieron en sus alas mientras un objeto grande, caliente, caia sobre su cabeza, tirandolo al suelo donde una cama de cristales se clavo en su carne.

Se levanto y miro a su alrededor mientras una sombra le sostenía el brazo y otra cargaba contra el, clavando su cuerno en la articulación.

Miro enfurecido su brazo pero ya no había ninguna sombra, antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar una sombra apareció a sus espaldas y lo pateo con patas rodeadas por botas de metal.

Volvió a girar intentando adaptar su vista a la oscuridad, pero esta siempre parecía ser exactamente mas oscura de lo que su visión lograba ver con claridad.

Una sombra estaba por clavarle el cuerno en un ojo cuando lo tomo con una mano, el cuerno iba a la velocidad suficiente para destruir completamente los cristales que había en la mano, cuando estaba por levantar el cuerno en el aire, una sombra cayo sobre su espalda y empezó a morder sus alas.

Solto el cuerno, adolorido, y nuevos cristales aparecieron en su mano.

-¡SUFICIENTE!

Golpeo su mano contra el suelo para romper los cristales y chasqueo los dedos, deshaciendo la oscuridad.

Aun así, Luna logro volver a caer sobre su espalda y morder sus alas una ves mas, destruyendo los pocos huesos que estaban intactos, antes de que el la tomara por el cuello y la lanzara al otro lado de la habitación.

Una nube de humo se movió entre sus piernas, atrapandolas en mas cristales negros, pero el tomo el cuerno del rey Sombra.

Lo levanto en el aire y apreto con todas sus fuerzas, un polvo negro y rojo cayo al suelo mientras las tinieblas que habían compuesto al rey Sombra se evaporaban.

_Un segundo de entendimiento perfecto._

_Un ser muere mientras otro vuelve a vivir._

-¿Porque me ayudaste?

-_Cristal..._

una gema, completamente negra, sale de la armadura del rey.

-_Madre..._

Ella toma la gema, que se esta acercando a ella sostenida por la magia del rey Sombra.

En cuanto su magia entra en contacto con la gema, ella recuerda.

_-En unos meses, me rebelare ante mi hermana, por ahora Luna no sabe de mi, pero cresco dentro suyo._

_ En ese momento, debes haber tomado el reino de Cristal, hijo, no te garantizo que Luna no te haga nada, pero te protegere todo lo que pueda._

_ Te quiero, ás solo sea una idea que crece en su mente, pero te quiero, y me disculpo por todo lo que pueda hacerte Luna._

-_Madre..._

_Me duele..._

_Tengo frio..._

_Antes tuve frio_

_atrapado en el hielo_

_Pero mi vida se enfria..._

_Tengo frio, madre, el frio envuelve todo._

Luna se acerca a el y lo abraza sabiendo que no es ningún peligro para ella.

-Te todo lo que hice, siento no haberme dado cuenta de que solo eras un niño confundido, siento no haberlo visto en tu cara.

-_Madre_

_No te odio_

_Te quiero._

_Protegeme_

_El frio me busca..._

_Me desea..._

_Siento sus brazos_

_en torno a mi cuello..._

_Sus manos aprietan._

_Tengo miedo, mama._

_¿Hay algo después_

_O solo vacio?_

_¿Me espera un purgatorio_

_o redencion?_

_Tengo miedo._

_Tengo miedo de que no halla nada_

_De solo desaparecer..._

_-_Tranquilo, hijo, todo estara bien, todo estara bien...

Siente como su alma desaparece entre su brazos.

Esta furiosa.

_Un segundo de entendimiento perfecto._

_Un ser renace, otro muere._

Luna se recupero, sus ojos brillaron blancos mientras cargaba contra el al mismo tiempo que Spike lanzaba una llamarada, pero el los esquivo a los dos con facilidad.

-Quizás mi magia no sea poderosa, quizás mi cuerpo no sea fuerte, pero llevo años ejerciendo delicadesa sobre las telas.

Rarity se acerco a el sosteniendo con su magia dos espadas que Discord le había dado hace un momento y empezó a atacarlo con las dos a la ves, dando golpes precisos y rapidos.

El intento esquivar uno pero la otra espada se puso enfrente de su cuello.

-Oh no, no me esquivaras así como así.Estas hablando con alguien que puede poner el hilo en la aguja al primer intento, señorito.

Spike se lanzo sobre su cabeza con las escamas tomando un tono rojizo, Applejack, Twilight, Pinkye y Fluttershy lanzaron una llamarada a su pecho al mismo tiempo y las dos princesas, junto con Twilight, Rarity y Discord evitaron que se moviera con su magia.

El se levanto, con quemaduras y furioso, lanzando a Spike al otro lado de la cueva.

-Oh no, no, no y no.

Chasqueo los dedos y desapareció, mientras Twilight gritaba y se sostenía la cabeza.

-Esta...El entro...En mi me...¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¿Creyeron que podían hacer un pequeño plan y matarme así como así?

Vio el paisaje que era la mente de Twilight y sonrió con los resultados de la puerta de las realidades.

Empezo a lanzar energía pura en todas direcciones.

-¡ALTO!

Twilight se acercaba a el, furiosa y con un traje(absurdo) de policia.

-En nombre de la corona solar y la orbita lunar, en este momento usted esta encarcelado.

Una jaula, que el destruyo en un segundo, lo rodeo.

Una bestia ataco su espalda y el se lanzo al suelo para aplastarla, pero se convirtio en una rata que el tomo en su mano por la cola.

Le nego con el dedo indice mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

La rata se transformo en un elefante, aplastandolo, y el mismo se convirtio en un rato para asustarlo, la bestia transmuto en una serpiente pero cuando estaba a punto de atacarlo, se quedo quieta, con los ojos abiertos.

Algo lo golpeo en el estomago.

Como tu mismo me dijiste, en mi mente todo viento es mio.

¿Que tal un tornado?

Se sintió atrapado en un vortice de viento que deshizo chasqueando los dedos, realmente esforsandoze.

Dos piedras fueron hacia el, desde direcciones contrarias, e intento volar para evitarlas, pero una tercera golpeo su cabeza y lo hizo caer mientras las otras dos chocaban.

De todos modos

¿Que deseas de mi?

Zecora cayo enfrente suyo, con su tamaño normal.

-¿Que deseo?Ya absorbi el poder de _mi_ Twilight, si logro poseer el tuyo, nada podra detenerme, tu tienes practicamente la misma firma magica que _mi_ Twilight, si no fuera así me seria imposible.¿Me enviaste a una simple y llana zebra?Debe ser una burla.

Tu no conoces a Zecora.

La zebra le sonrió mientras empezaba a danzar en torno a el, cantando algo.

-Es una ser una burla.

Entonces, un circulo de llamas rodeo a Sheogorat, quemandolo.

Y eso no es lo peor que tengo.

De hecho, creo que obedecere al viejo dicho,

Una cucharada de tu propia medicina.

Fue atrapado por grilletes de luz mientras vientos huracandos se levantaban en la mente de Twilight, y el paisaje empezaba, lentamente, a reverdecer.

Twilight volvió a caer dormida y unos segundos después empezó a sonreir, elevandose en el aire.

Su forma cambio a la de un alicornio mientras su cuerno brillaba con una fuerza increible, que hizo que todos los presentes tuvieran que entrecerrar los ojos.

Enfrente suyo, una puerta empezó a materializarse.

Una puerta de simple madera sin pintar, sin embargo, algunos de los presentes sabian bien lo que era.

Luego de unos segundos la puerta estaba completamente presente, y algo mas empezó a aparecer.

Sheogorat atrapado entre grilletes de magia pura, sacudiendose, empezó a materializarse mientras la puerta se abría.

-¿Que?¡No!¡NO!¡NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!

Fue empujado hacia la puerta, que se cerro tras el.

Un destello azul y otro rosa aparecieron enfrente de la puerta.

Por dos minutos todos miraron la puerta incredulos.

Luego un sonido empezó a salir de ella.

Era como si miles de barras de metal vibraran al unisono, los dragones se lanzaron al suelo tomandose los oídos y gritando de dolor.

_Estoy harto._

_Simplemente no se dan cuenta_

_Nada puede destruirme_

_Ni siquiera la locura._

El sonido se detuvo y Sheogorat volvió a aparecer adelante suyo, cuando dos destellos, uno rosa y otro azul, aparecieron a sus espaldas.

-¿No lo entienden?Yo provoque todo, yo atraje al meteoro para tener una oportunidad de abrir la apertura, yo fui el que hizo que les costara tanto el poder de un dios, y una ves que tome el poder de Twilight, estaré por encima de los dioses.

-¡NO!

Un destello azul, seguido de uno rosa, golpearon a Sheogorat por la espalda, rompiendo su columna y lanzandolo al suelo.

-¿Shining Armor?¿Cadence?

Los dos estaban en el suelo, respirando con fuerza y agotados.

-Ya...que no podiamos...volver así como así...dimos toda la vuelta...

-Shining Armor y Mi Amore Cadenza, considerense a si mismos acabados, así como a todo este mundo.

Sheogorat reparo su columna chasqueando los dedos y luego aplaudio una sola ves.

Blanco.

-¡Mira mami!

-Que, Hi...¡Ven aquí hijito, rápido!

Abrazo a su hijo, un pegaso, desesperada.

Blanco.

-¿Te sientes bien?

El unicornio vio como el ponie de tierra vomitaba en el suelo.

-Tomare eso como un...¿Qu

Blanco.

-¿Crees en el otro mundo?

-No se...es difícil de decidir, pero creo que no.

-Espe

Blanco.

Un fenix volaba, solitario.

Estaba dragones habían destruido sus huevos y el no había podido hacer nada.

Blanco.

Sheogorat vio como todas estallaban en chispas de luz luego de su ese momento no había lugar para otra cosa que furia en su mente, estaba casi muerto y probablemente muriera en la proxima hora, quizás si Shining Armor no hubiera llegado habría sobrevivido, podría haber vuelto a su mundo con el poder que le quedaba y haber sanado, pero ahora moriria, sin embargo no planeaba hacerlo solo.

Vio como la ola de energía se expandía en torno suyo, vio como miles morian gracias a ella, y .Rio.

El mundo ya no existía, todo era blanco con columnas de luz elevandose.

No supo por cuanto tiempo rio pues la energía había sido suficiente para reducir el planeta entero a chispas de luz y quizás había deformado el tiempo mismo en esa zona, pero de repente, dejo de reir.

Las chispas de luz que componian a Discord, Luna y Celestia se habían difuminado solas, pero siete grupos de ellas seguian allí.

Empezo a escuchar gritos que salian de la nada, y rio ás no pudiera matarlos pues algo evitaba que lo hiciera, pero sentian dolor, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

De repente los gritos se detuvieron.

Las chispas de luz se empezaron a reagrupar en siete seres de luz.

Primero apareció una verde y morada, luego, alrededor suyo, aparecieron dos pegasos, dos unicornios y dos ponies de tierra.

-¿¡Que no lo entienden!?Soy un dios, mueranse Mueranse MUERANSE.

Los intento atacar, pero no se pudo mover.

¿_Quieres saber porque seguimos_

_ Porque no morimos_

_ Porque no nos rendimos.?_

_¿Quieres saber porque yo soy mas poderosa que cualquier otra_

_ Porque con su magia fue capas de destruir todo tu mundo_

_ En donde reside el poder?_

_ Somos libres._

_ Nuestra alma no se deja atar._

_todo_

_ La verdadera naturaleza de mi poder_

_ nuestro_

_No reside solamente en su potencial mágico_

_ Solo un espiritu libre como ella_

_ Puede usarlo a todo su potencial_

_ Ya comprobaste eso en mi mente._

_ ¿Porque, pues,_

_ no te das cuenta?_

_La libertad para amar_

_ Para ser amado_

_ Para saber_

_ Te liberara._

_ Solo un alma libre puede manejar el poder que codicias_

_ Tu alma no es libre, Sheogorat_

_Esta atada a la codicia_

_ Codicias poder_

_ Sobre todo lo que existe_

_ existió_

_ existirá._

_ Tu codicia a atado _

_ encarcelado_

_ atrapado_

_tu alma._

_Mi codicia no es por poder_

_ Deseo conocimiento_

_ Deseo crear_

_ Y al adquirir conocimiento_

_Y al crear_

_ adquiere poder_

_ Has matado a cientos_

_ Te has negado a ti mismo la felicidad_

_ lealtad_

_ honestidad_

_ gentileza_

_ generocidad_

_ Poder._

_ Por tus pecados a la magia_

_ armonia_

_ Vida._

_ Seras castigado_

_ destruido_

_ negado._

_ Por tus pecados contra la Vida._

_Tu realidad sanara_

_ Por tus pecados contra la Armonia._

_Tu mente sera dividida_

_Por tus pecados contra la Magia._

_No tendrás cuerpo_

_ No tendrás realidad, pues no podras entrar a la tuya propia._

_Te castigamos, Sheogorat_

_ Tu cuerpo sera borrado de la existencia._

_ No moriras_

_Eso seria demasiado misericordioso_

_ Mereces castigo_

_ agonia_

_ eternos._

_Tu mente pasara por mil millones de calvarios_

_ Seras condenado a pasar por cada muerte_

_ dolor_

_ miedo_

_que alla ocurrido alguna ves_

_ repitiendose infinitamente_

_Sin poder escapar_

_ Solo eso mereces._

_ Ahora ve, alma._

_ Siente el castigo_

_ Que ganaste._

_**¿Hija?**_

_Aquí estoy, madre._

_**Le puedo dar otra oportunidad a tu mundo.**_

_No siento nada, madre._

_**No tienes cuerpo, hija.**_

_No quiero sentir, madre._

_**¿Porque, hija?**_

_Mi hijo_

_Muerto._

_Borrado._

_Mi amado_

_Muerto._

_Borrado._

_**No puedo traerlos de vuelta.**_

_**Están en los infinitos campos bajo las estrellas.**_

_¿Puedo ir con ellos?_

_**No, hija, aun te quedan amores por sentir y belleza por crear.**_

_No quiero sentir, madre_

_**¿Porque, hija?**_

_Porque sentir es dolor._

_**Pero no solo eso.**_

_Quizás._

_Amor._

_Risas._

_¿Pero lo vale?_

_**Si, hija.**_

_¿Porque?_

_**Porque reirá , daras y recibiras belleza para tus subditos.**_

_¿Pero lo vale?_

_Dolor._

_Sufrimiento._

_Odio._

_**Si, hija.**_

_¿Porque?_

_**El dolor vendrá luego del amor.**_

_**El sufrimiento de la felicidad.**_

_**El odio de la belleza.**_

_Pero duele._

_**Duele porque sentiste amor, hija.**_

_Pero duele._

_**¿Dices que ese dolor**_

_**No vale el amor que sentiste?**_

_Si._

_Lo vale._

_Pero duele._

_No quiero dolor, madre._

_**El dolor vendrá luego del amor.**_

_**El amor es algo que vale la pena.**_

_**Cualquier dolor vale la pena si sentiste amor antes.**_

_**Asi sea un segundo.**_

_**O un siglo.**_

_Quiero sentir amor, madre._

_Hazlo._

Blanco.

Spike estaba acostado en la hierba de su patio, mirando el cielo con AJ a un lado y Twilight al otro.

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde el incidente con Sheogorat, Discord había traido de vuelta a Nocte Irynae, atrapado en una capsula que flotaba en el espacio, horas después de que todo acabara.

Lo curioso era que volvian a tener sus collares.

Y aun mas curioso, era que nadie recordaba como había acabado todo.

Luego de que el aplaudiera una sola ves, todo lo ocurrido durante varias horas estaba bloqueado, todo aquel que intentaba recordarlo recibia un dolor de cabeza a cambio, excepto Luna, que no queria decir nada sobre el asunto.

A veces, en sueños, recordaban un castigo, pero al despertar los olvidaban.

Cadence y Shining armor habían vuelto a tomar su puesto reinando el imperio de cristal, Rarity y AJ estaban trabajando, la una en una boutique propia y la otra en una granja de manzanas propia, y empezaban a tener algo de exito.

Twilight había abierto una biblioteca en la que había logrado reunir una buena cantidad de libros en poco tiempo, y confiaba en que cada uno de ellos encontraria algo que hacer en poco tiempo.

AJ tendria la mano enyesada por un tiempo debido al apreton que había recibido, aunque en una semana se lo podría quitar.

No solo eso:por primera ves en su vida, Twilight tenia ambiciones romanticas con alguien, un dragón llamado Anima Ignis había empezado a aparecer en la zona casualmente cuando Twilight salia, y la habían notado sonrojarse cuando le peguntaban sobre el tema.

Celestia y Luna miraban las estrellas en un mundo lejano.

Pocas veces habían salido de su mundo, pero nada se los impedia.

-¿Es cierto lo que dices, hermanita?

Un cometa paso por la vista de ambas, dejando una estela de hielo.

me a ella es que estoy aquí, contigo.

El aire de ese mundo estaba fresco y al respirar lanzaban vapor.

-Entonces...¿Todos morimos?

-No todos.

-Claro, los sigues demostrando que te ganaste el puesto, Twilight Sparkle.

-Todos ellos se han ganado lo que les fue uno lo hizo a su modo, pero todos se lo ganaron.

Ambas se miraron por un segundo a los ojos.

-¿Vale la pena, hermanita?

-Lo vale, hermana.

Sus cuernos brillaron y ambas se transformaron en luz pura, y fueron a Equestria.

Mundo 39d1

Querida princesa Celestia:

¿Que puedo decirle que no le haya sido dicho mil veces, ya sea por mi o por otras?

Segui su consejo y busque placer en las yeguas como lo hago en los sementales, y no me arrepiento.A veces me pregunto si no habría sido mejor prestarle atención a Rarity...Recuerdo su melena, siempre tan cuidada, y suelto una lagrima, aun las extraño como el primer dia.

Spike se a mostrado preocupado, ya que esos mareos siguen viniendo, ¿Recuerdas cuando volaba contigo, hace unas semanas, y perdi las alas por un segundo?No se porque pero algo me dice que ya termino, esa sensacion de...extraccion ya no esta allí, Celestia.

Discord se a mostrado tenso y una ves lo oí decir que "Debia ocultarse", y por extraño que paresca parecía asustado, aunque no logre que me dijera nada...ya sabes que el no fue el mismo luego de la muerte de Fluttershy, pero no puedo evitar pensar que fuera lo que fuera lo que lo atemorizaba, esta relacionado con mis mareos.

Atentamente,

su mas querida estudiante,

La princesa Twilight Sparkle, gobernante de las orbitas estelares.

Spike, Twilight y Applejack seguian acostados en la hierba, mirando el cielo.

-Quizás deberia haber preguntado antes, ¿Pero cuanto tiempo pase dormida?

-Unos dos meses.

-No es tanto.

Se quedaron callados durante varios minutos, mirando el aire estaba humedo y tibio, como siempre le había gustado a Twilight.

Busco y tomo las manos de Twilight y AJ.

Despues de todo, ¿Que podía estar mal?


End file.
